sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roselyn the Wolf
Appearance Roselyn has magenta fur and pupiless grey eyes due to being born blind. Her attire looks like casual street wear, while subtly being high grade armor for vigilante purposes. She is able to activate a tiny device that brings up a black nanotech helmet for complete head protection. History The young and energetic wolf known as Roselyn Evans was born with the metagenes that allowed her senses to heighten up by a supernatural amount, her sense of touch being the biggest one. Unfortunately, the genes' side effect made Rosey born born blind via both the lack of a pupil and the increased size of her irises to cover up the spot where her pupil was supposed to reside anyways. Merely a temporary inconvenience due to being the child of upperclass parents in Weybrook, a civilization that is decades ahead of its time, Roselyn learned to interact with the world around her without sight. While impaired in some situations of life, such as color, Roselyn is able to see and understand her surroundings far above average. Gaining an interest in superheroes because of the vigilantism outbreak in her city, as well as being robbed once herself and losing her favorite platinum watch, Roselyn ended up using her family wealth to her advantage in order to get proper physical training, as well as the source of her family wealth (Evans Corporation's Weapons Engineering Branch), to create a suit that would allow her to be able to deal with potentially lethal opponents. This, along with her abilities, made her easily deal with generic thugs on the streets. She ended up thinking vigilantism wasn't that big of an idea at all, and that confidence of hers slowly began to crawl over her 'sight'. Personality Roselyn is a person who tries to fit in despite her "condition", and while she does seem cheerful at times, at other times she feels like an outcast due to her traits. As a result, she usually tends to stay close to her small band of friends that she had actually made rather than trying to make new friends. Mannerisms Being raised in a rich family, Roselyn knows how to properly treat people, and how to eat in front of others, being able to maintain a very polite personality. Almost all of that vanishes as soon as she's away from those activities and among her group of friends. Likes * vigilante work * adrenaline rushes * fishing * sledding * chilling out with friends Dislikes * hardcore criminals in general * Constant Loud Noises that could be avoided * Unnecessary aroma of stench * lies * people being too playful for their own good * being considered rich * her supernatural senses, occasionally * colors Fears Roselyn has a fear of space and the ocean. Due to her abilities, she can understand the vast size of the sea better than anyone else, and that amount of ocean frightens her. As for space, she can't use her abilities to see anything beyond the ship she is in, essentially making her feel as if she was trapped in a void of nothingness. Habits Roselyn can sometimes be seen absentmindedly tapping on something, whether it be her arm, a table, a wall, etc. She does this because it was first how she was able to see the world around her, and it has stuck with her since. Equipment Roselyn's body armor consists of a black chestplate and incognito legging armor. It prioritizes on not getting bullet injuries towards vital organs in her midsection. Helmet and Chestplate These sleek designed air-tight armor pieces not only absorb kinetic energy upon impact, but spread the damage evenly across the suit in a matter of milliseconds. The suit bends inward a few millimeters to give the force of impact extra space to disperse, lowering its maximum damage while also lowering the risk of the armor being destroyed from the impact. The outer layer of Rosey's body armor is protected by a magnesium alloy, and right below it is graphene, which is 100 atoms thick. The magnesium alloy itself is already as durable as titanium, and just ten layers of graphene is 10 times more bullet resistant than steel. This is held together by a special artificial spider silk to enhance the resistance. The inner layer of Rosey's body armor is made up of a special oobleck-like material. Oobleck is a viscous solid that hardens when force is applied to it. It is soft enough to be much lighter than many other forms of bulletproof armor. On impact of things such as bullets, the oobleck-like material hardens almost instantly, preventing bullets from passing through. Roselyn's helmet is capable of transmuting CO2 by removing the carbon from the molecules, allowing Roselyn to breath underwater. Its communications system is an earplug that vibrates the eardrum to allow them to hear radio calls without anyone else being able to eavesdrop. It also means that the volume cannot reach high decibel levels. The helmet is modified to automatically muffle hearing to a proper percentage whenever exposed to certain decibel levels. Teleportation Gauntlets Via the power of quantum entanglement and a folding technique of the fourth spatial dimension, when this small and clear is primed and thrown, whoever's DNA is inside the disc will allow them to teleport to that area on impact. Of course, most of these tiny discs already have a sample of Roselyn's DNA, but there is a small amount of others that Roselyn carries that are empty. This can used for the DNA of others to teleport them to helpful or unhelpful situations. Escrima Sticks Two large metal sticks used against her opponents. Their size definitely fools, as they surprisingly weigh nearly 20 pounds each. On the ends of the escrima sticks are photoreceptor-activation ray emitters. The invisible rays instantaneously activate photoreceptors in the surrounding area, making everyone in the surrounding area feel as if they've been flashbanged. Being blind, Rosey is immune to this effect. Both sticks are able to extend to three times their size, allowing them to be used as staffs for combat. Roselyn usually uses this when she is forced to combat with one escrima stick. Modulation Negation Cartridges Thrown in pairs, these cartidges both find the closest biological body and sends out beams that travel through skin to temporarily disable neural synapse jumps from certain parts of the brain, essentially causing one to fall into a momentary paralysis for up to 10-60 seconds, depending on how longs the beams are set to last for. These are a big help for Roselyn to deal with meta-opponents who are out of her league in power. Supernatural Inhibition Collars Coin-shaped objected that expand into a collar when activated, these things disable supernatural powers when wrapped around one's neck by finding extremities in the genetic makeup of an individual and temporarily switching those genes to duds. Abilities Roselyn's 360-degree perception of the environment is extraordinarily active for being someone who was blind. Seismic Sense Her sense of touch is by far the biggest enhancement of all her senses. By sensing the slightest of vibrations, Roselyn's sense of touch is accurate enough to pick up the smallest of things, including the time when she: * saved a civilian from a drop of super-acid that she sensed seeping from a pipe that was leaking fifty feet up. * Knew where and when to cut into her bloodstream to remove an injected tracking device * locate people via the vibrations of their heartbeat and pulses. * Distinguish different people by the shape of their body, including identical twins via fingerprints * read plain ink print paper by gliding her hands over the ink * feel changes in the pressure and temperature of the environment * distinguish between truth and lie by electrical pulses in the brain * ignore conventional illusions and moving in lack of light These senses work in the air as well, but to a lesser degree, and according to Rosey, they are a little more "fuzzy". Her range for anything on the ground before it starts getting fuzzy is usually around a 100 foot radius, but when focused, could stretch to a 500 foot radius. Whenever she kneels on the ground and places her palm firmly on the ground, this stance of calm meditation allows Roselyn to increase her sight to a diameter of one square mile. This allows her to map out a facility and plan ahead on taking a path. To sum it up, as long as said object has mass, Rosey can sense it. Superb Hearing Hearing is Roselyn's second greatest sense for her environment, allowing her to use echolocation as a way to hear even better. If needed, Roselyn can use her voice as a sonar wave. It is accurate enough to work fine even with a small sound such as whistling. This hearing allowed her to alert her mother about the fact that she had left a faucet on in her house, despite being about 50 feet away from the house and within the backseat of a car. Roselyn's sense of hearing also ranges from infrasounds to ultrasounds. Her ability to hear infrasounds allows her to know when machinery is malfunctioning and when natural disasters (such as volcanic and earthquake activity) are approaching. With all of this information, Roselyn is almost constantly hearing noise. Luckily, Roselyn is able to block out background sounds at will, even muting all sounds. This allows her to focus only on what she wants to hear. Taste Rosey's sense of taste is potent enough to even taste objects throughout the air, allowing her to taste things from range rather than contact. This helps in 'tasting' the tiniest of traces of poison in meals, and even allows her to taste recently eaten meals to attempt to identify how recent someone was in that area. Smell Rosey can track down someone in a crowd with her sense of smell being able to tell the difference between one person and the other with it. Her smell is sharp enough to sense stress sweat and other pheromones, allowing her predict certain thoughts of others (They may be lying, hiding a secret, etc) Enhanced Body Along with her meta gene of super senses, Rosey also has a physiology that exceeds the average person. Strength Roselyn is able to use 100% of her muscles, compared to the average person only being capable of using 20-30%. Because of this, Roselyn is able to exert much more strength than others. Rosey can and has casually lifted up an unconscious overweight person and jog them towards a safer area. She is always carrying around her surprisingly very heavy escrima sticks with minimal effect on her. Roselyn has shown to easily punch fist-sized craters into rock walls, kick hard enough to tear through the sides of trees, and has even managed to lift up one side of a car to free herself when getting her legs pinned down. This kind of strength is mandatory if she's going to be whacking people with 20 pound sticks. When pushed to her peak by motivation and willpower, Roselyn was able to hold about two tons of rubble over her head to allow civilians to escape a collapsing building, though she did have to be rescued herself because she could only hold up said rubble for not even 30 seconds. Speed With her muscles at maximum efficiency, Roselyn's can reach high speed movement, almost as fast as some cars on the highway. Her punches aren't slow either, and this is what she's known for. Her punch is fast enough to exceed the perception rate of the average untrained eye, easily reaching around 80 mph. Roselyn's reaction rate makes every millisecond counts in combating her, which is useful for her to quick enough to react to and avoid gunfire whenever she can. Accelerated Healing Rate Roselyn can recover from wounds at a relatively quicker pace, though not fast enough for anyone to think of it as a form of regeneration. For example, a wound that would normally take a month to heal may only take Roselyn a few days. Pain Tolerance Roselyn's pain receptors were genetically weaker, allowing her to push through more pain than another person would normally tolerate. While it isn't anything that could be considered supernatural to survive, Roselyn can take much more punishment than what seems to be normal. Advanced Combatant Roselyn is no combat pro, but her training is enough to be able to take down people with no combat experience very easily. Usually, it's her seismic awareness and quick movement that keeps her up against the opponents with better combat training than her. Roselyn is more of a person that uses tricking. Tricking is a gymnastic martial art style of fighting while performing parkour, which is more focused on rotational attacks and the likes. Flaws Rosey is not able to notice many things due to being blind. Lasers, colors, and lights in general. There was the time where she was forced to escape a building about to explode, yet she had a chance to stop it... she couldn't tell the difference between the colors of the wire. Anyone who is fast enough to keep up and has a proper knowledge of combat can potentially overwhelm her. Due to being seventeen, her actions and behavior will show inexperience. While she can block out sounds, this is manual. A sudden loud sound can and will temporarily daze her. Foes could take advantage of her seismic sense, which is her main sense used to understand her environment. Trivia The first drawing of Roselyn (as her mobian wolf form) was done by [[User:Trisell Chronos|'Trisell Chronos']] . He completed it hours before the official drawing was completed via asking DeathstroketheHedgehog for a better description of her appearance. He is also responsible for the first helmet drawing of Roselyn, which DeathstroketheHedgehog has decided to take the actual design, (before the helmet was retconned). Roselyn prefers her armor looking closely like casual wear to go incognito, so she asked for whatever counted as 'casual colors'. This is why her suits are colored as they are. Category:Females Category:Good